


Traditions by kittkatt08

by DramioneFanfictionWriters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneFanfictionWriters/pseuds/DramioneFanfictionWriters
Summary: It's uncomfortable. Hermione shouldn't be comforted by his smell (Sandalwood) or get an urge to rake her fingers through when he runs his hands through his hair. She can stay professional at work, but can she keep calm when he's in her house?Draco can't help but tease her, watching that blush disappear beneath her shirt. No harm done if it's all in his head. It's not like he's going to act on his feelings





	Traditions by kittkatt08

He dutifully chewed the unrecognizable bits of his burnt dinner, silently thanking the gods she only cooked on his birthday. She cooked for all their birthdays, but Draco Malfoy could avoid eating when the focus was on the birthday boy. With her gleaming eyes watching him as he faked enjoyment, he watched as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley slowly vanished parts of their meal. If it was in her nature, he would assume Hermione Granger enjoyed watching him eat the horribly prepared meal.

“So, Weasley, how are the wedding preparations going?” At his question, Hermione quickly looks over to Weasley, his cheeks red from being put on the spot.

“Well, it’s going. Luna and Mum are doing all the work, I just have to show up on time. Shouldn’t be too hard, right, Harry?” All eyes go to Potter as Draco slowly starts to vanish his own dinner.

“Ginny and I will get you there in one piece. Otherwise you’d have to deal with their anger all on your own mate.” As the group laughed, Draco took this moment to vanish the rest of his dinner. Hopefully the house elves prepared something for him by the time he returned to the manor.

“Draco, you finished so quickly; here, let me get you more!” Weasley and Potter both hid their faces in their cups, laughing at his misfortune.

“I’d love to Granger, but I’m stuffed. Besides, I think it’s time for presents.” The rest of the table perked up at that, rushing away from the table into the living room.

Granger’s house was exactly as he had expected the first time he visited. Well-worn furniture opposed to the sleek, new furniture Draco was accustomed to, books scattered on tables and chairs, and bookcases. Multiple. There’s even one in the bathroom which doesn’t make sense to anyone unless you’re Granger.

Hermione. She asked him to call her Hermione a few months ago because they’re friends. Even his friends from childhood still called him Malfoy, but within this group things are different. For some reason, Hermione believed he should be in this group.

Sitting down on an armchair in the living room, Potter ran up with his gift. A very small box which made Draco a bit suspicious.

“Season tickets for the Holyhead Harpies, very original, Potter.” It was the gift he gave everyone, except Hermione of course. Draco had the urge to buy the same gift for his birthday next month. “I guess I have more of a reason to see your wife now.” Ignoring his confused look as Potter caught on to the innuendo, Draco turned to face Weasley, who was handing him a larger gift.

“Dress robes, Weasley? I appreciate the sentiment, but I don’t think we have quite the same style.” Draco looked Weasley up and down. He was wearing a hideous sweater with a large R and muggle pants. Hermione laughed as Weasley’s ears begun to turn red.

“It’s for his wedding.” Ron nodded as Hermione attempted to explain.

“I want you to be my other witness for the wedding. They’re the same dress robes Harry will be wearing as well. Er, don’t worry, Luna didn’t pick it out. Ginny did actually.”

There was a silence in the room as everyone waited for his response. Draco was stunned. It was one thing to have these dinners or spend time with them outside of the Aurors office, but for Weasley to ask him to be a part of his wedding was a new level of friendship.

“Thank you Weasley, truly. I’d be honored. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

Hermione looked between the two men with her gift in hand, but seemed hesitant to interrupt the moment.

“We’re not going to kiss, Granger, so I’d like to see my next present. Please?” He added quickly when she glared in his direction.

“It’s not much, just something I’ve been working on recently. Still, it’s the prototype, so there may be a few bugs left that I haven’t noticed. It should still work fine for its pur - ”

“You’re rambling again Hermione. I’m sure whatever it is will bring me great joy, however, I will never know if you don’t give it to me.” Draco smiled. He loved the way she rambled on when she was nervous. Loved? No. He found it amusing, yes, amusing was the correct word.

“It’s a snitch?” The other men in the room chuckled. Hermione glared at the pair of them before explaining.

“It’s actually the first snitch you caught at Hogwarts. But it’s more than that. Since you haven’t managed a corporeal Patronus, this is a substitute for when you want to send a message to any of us. I figured it would be really helpful in the field, when it is important to get information to us quickly.” Draco looked at the small snitch in his hand. He barely remembered the match against Ravenclaw that year.

“Thank you, Hermione. This is amazing. And it works just as well as a Patronus? That’s an interesting piece of magic. Maybe we can even add in extra protections to it, just things to - ”

“I’m going to stop you right there, Malfoy.” Weasley interrupted. “This isn’t work and you two are not allowed to geek out in the middle of a birthday party.”

“Yes, Weasley, how dare I disrupt your enjoyment at MY birthday party by talking about something I enjoy with someone who rivals my intelligence. It’s unfair to you, really, next time we’ll use smaller words.” In past years, that would have warranted a fight; Weasley would have easily lost his cool. Now, the group laughed as Weasley sputtered, trying to come up with a good comeback. In the end, he laughed as well.

The others left, leaving Hermione alone to clean up the mess left behind. She didn’t mind, she was just happy the party went as well as it did. It wasn’t easy to include Draco in their group at first. Harry was a bit easier, with both working together for two years before Ron and Hermione joined the Aurors office. Ron, on the other hand, did not want to behave professionally when Draco was around. Hermione nipped it in the bud by inviting him to her own birthday party. So lost in her thoughts, Hermione didn’t realize she was being watched.

“Do you always clean like a Muggle, or did you lose your wand?” Behind her was Draco, tossing his snitch in the air with a smug look on his face.

“I do like to clean the Muggle way. It’s calming. I don’t need to whip my wand out every time I need to do something.” Hermione smiled back at him. After working with him for a year, she knew his sense of humor leaned more towards the teasing they’ve all come accustomed to.

“I just came back to thank you Hermione. This really was a great birthday party. Even better than the last one, your cooking has improved. I could even tell there were potatoes in this one.” Draco laughed as she hit him, the soapy water hitting him in the face.

“Well, if you wanted to clean me up all you had to do was ask. I wouldn’t mind a relaxing bath.” Hermione blushed at his words. The innuendo was heavily implied, although Hermione couldn’t bring herself to acknowledge it. Not when he was this close to her and she could smell his cologne. It was her favorite, it smelled of sandalwood. He took a step closer, hesitating as he looked in her eyes.

“Have a good night Hermione. I’ll see you on Monday.” With a kiss on her cheek he disapparated, leaving Hermione alone in her kitchen thoroughly confused.

 

“Weasley, you’d better have a great excuse for why I’m awake this early on a Saturday.” Draco was not a morning person. He was even less of a morning person on the weekend. The Burrow was the last place he’d want to be on a Saturday morning. Unless it’s Christmas and Mrs. Weasley is filling him with delicious food.

“Flower arrangements! They want my opinion. I don’t know anything about flowers or parties. How am I supposed to know which one to pick!” Draco sighed. He was quickly having second thoughts about being a part of this wedding.

“Just tell them whichever they choose will be best. It’s not like they should expect more of an answer from you.” Weasley ignored the slight insult, making Draco believe he was actually terrified of either the flowers or responsibility. Draco was willing to bet it wasn’t the flowers.

“I did! Then my mother gave me one of her looks and Luna just sat there waiting for my answer. It looks like a flower shop in there!” Draco sighed again. This was going to be a long morning.

“How about I talk to a fri - ”

“It’s a nightmare! Daffodils. Daffodils everywhere!” Weasley shuddered. 

“How do you manage to make that sound scary? Listen, Weasley, because this is never going to happen again. I’ll…..help you. I’ll help you pick and you leave me alone for the rest of the day unless you’re bringing me dinner as a thank you for sacrificing my sleep.”

“Thank you, Malfoy. I’ll pay you back I promise.” The look of relief on his face looked as if Draco was saving him from a horrible fate, not something as simple as picking flowers. Walking through the back door towards the garden, he noted that Weasley’s fear may have been justified.

“Well, that’s a lot of flowers. Although I’d like to point out that not all yellow flowers are daffodils. This is a marigold and looks nothing like a daffodil at all. Steer away from that one though, it represents jealousy and grief, unless you’re in India. And seeing as we are not, they’re a no. Let’s go with,” Draco quickly glanced through the garden, finding anything that would be appropriate according to his mother’s teachings when he was a child. “Ah, yellow dahlias. They symbolize commitment and bonds that last forever. Or at least that’s what my mother believes. Tell them that and you’re done with flowers.”

Weasley tried to express his gratitude before Draco cut him off.

“Yes, you owe me one. You’re welcome. I’m going back home now. Tell your mother I said hello and sorry I couldn’t stay longer.”

Before Draco had the chance to turn around, he heard a familiar voice behind them.

“I was doing some research on the flowers Ron, and narrowed them down to a few based on their meanings.” She stopped as she noticed two men standing before her instead of one. “Draco, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“It seems as if Weasley asked everyone for help with his flower situation.”

“No worries, Hermione! Malfoy picked for me. Yellow dahlias. They mean a bond and,” Weasley looked over at Draco, clearly already forgetting the information he was just given.

“Commitment and bonds that last forever. Yes, it was one of the ones I was going to tell you about. Good job, Malfoy. Are you staying? Molly is going to start on breakfast soon.”

“That sounds lovely. I was just telling Weasley here that I don’t come around often. It would be nice to see Mrs. Weasley again.”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Draco, I’ve told you hundreds of times to just call me Molly. We’re all adults here.” Molly was walking into the garden, tying her apron on. She was blushing, although she normally did when he was around.

“Molly, excuse me. You’re looking lovely this morning.”

“Oh, hush. I need extra hands in the kitchen this morning. It’s going to be more than just you lot and I’d like to get breakfast done at a reasonable time. Let go.” Molly pinched his cheek, which she did whenever he complimented her. He’s getting more servings.

Molly set the all to work and he laughed to himself when she would only let Hermione cut onions.

“Shove it, Malfoy.” Hermione said as she threw a bit of onion in his face.

“Oi, stop flirting over there. I’m starving and rather you didn’t ruin my appetite.”

Draco noticed Hermione’s blush at the statement, starting at her cheeks and disappearing into her shirt. He wondered just how far the blush went.

“I think you’ve stirred enough.” Draco was pulled out of his thoughts by a whisper from Molly.

“I’m sorry?”

“The eggs dear. I think they’re ready.” Draco looked down at the bowl and sure enough they were scrambled. He handed it the bowl to Molly with a muttered apology. Instead of replying, she gave him a knowing look.

“Ron, do check on your father. It would be just like him to sleep through breakfast.” As soon as Ron left, Molly gave him a wink and left the room too.

“Sorry I beat you earlier. Quick thinking and all that.” Hermione looked to him, a frown on her face. “The flowers. I’m sure I ruined a full morning of research for you.” Hermione glared at him, the smile threatening to break ruined her resolve.

“You didn’t beat me. You just picked a flower randomly.”

“No. I picked a flower that was fitting with the theme because I already had that knowledge while you had to look it up in a book. So yes, I did beat you.” Draco walked closer to her, watching as she closed her eyes and deeply inhaled. She liked this cologne, he could tell every time he wore it.

“I’m going to kiss you, Hermione Granger, if that’s alright with you.” He waited, wanted her to know he was going to wait on her answer. After what felt like decades, she slowly nodded her head. He cupped her chin, lowering himself to her mouth. The kiss was soft, just how he always planned it. She tastes of vanilla and the orange juice she must have drank this morning. He could feel her heart racing while his seemed to have stopped. He pulled himself away before he did something to disgrace himself.

“Dad says he’s fine, Mum, he’s dressed and everything.” Draco quickly stepped away from Hermione, leaving her to catch her breath as her best friend came running downstairs. “Where’s Mum?”

“In the garden I think. I’ll fetch her.” Hermione all but ran out of the kitchen, giving Draco’s ego a boost. If a simple kiss earned this response, he planned on having much more fun in the future.

She didn’t understand why he kissed her. The flirting has been going on for a while, but it’s not like he singled her out. It was just his way. Now she’s sitting at breakfast between her two best friends, across from the man she would much rather snog at this moment. Which was illogical.

Even when Hermione wasn’t looking at him she could feel his eyes on her. He wanted her to look up. When she finally gave in, she could see that same in his eyes.

“Are you alright, ‘Mione?” Hermione was startled to notice the entire table was watching her.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?” Ron rolled his eyes, never liking it when anyone didn’t give him their undivided attention.

“Tonight, Harry and I are going to a new pub in Diagon Alley. Want to come with? Apparently Malfoy is too busy, so it’ll just be the three of us.” Draco gave her a small smile, suggesting she should decline as well.

“I don’t think I will. I’m in the middle of this book about elvish wars, lots of detail. You guys can come over afterwards if you want to discuss the book with me,” Hermione offered, knowing they’d decline.

“I think it’s going to be an all-night kind of night, wouldn’t want to disturb your sleep. Anyway, Harry,” The conversation quickly turned to quidditch with the boys planning a game later in the day. With the twins and most of the older Weasleys, their game was set without another glance to the couple silently communicating across the table.

“I think I’m going to go home and get started on that book.” Hermione stood, the boys barely giving her a glance as they said goodbye. Before disapparating Hermione heard Draco give his own excuses to leave.

It only took a few seconds. Seconds before he apparated to her living room, where he hoped she was waiting for him. In two strides he was in front of her, pulling her body into his. This was the opposite of their soft kiss in the Burrow’s kitchen. This kiss was fueled by need, and right now her body was what he needed. His kisses moved down her neck, her releasing a throaty moan in response. Her hands clawed at his shirt so he ripped it open, buttons scattering across the room. This time his heart was pounding, so loudly she had to have heard it.

He removed his lips to pull her shirt over her head, giving him access to more skin. He backed her up until she stumbled onto the couch. She fumbled with his belt, trying to get his pants off as well.

“Easy, love. We have plenty of time for that.” At that point he forced himself to slow down. Starting at her collarbone, he traced it with his tongue. Her skin was hot to the touch, that blush coming back from that morning. Taking off her bra, he learned the blush ended right where the cups began. He brushed his thumb over one of her nipples, his mouth on the other as he gently bit down. Her hips jerked up in response. Draco raised his eyebrow.

“Is there something down there you’d like me to see?” Cupping her arse through her pants, he wiggled her out of the skin-tight jeans. Her wet knickers told him what she wanted.

“What do you want me to do, Hermione?” He slides the white knickers down as well, her clothes scattered around the floor. Her blush deepened at the thought of explaining what she wanted. Slowly, he lowered his tongue to her wet quim. She shuddered and let out another moan, this one high pitched. “Is this what you wanted me to do?” She nodded as Draco shook his head.

“You’re going to have to tell me. Because if I’m doing this-“ Draco again lowered his head, receiving another moan from her, “I can’t see if you’re nodding your head or not. So, is that what you want me do to you?”

“Yes,” her murmur was strained. .

“Say my name, love.”

“Yes, Draco.” Another moan, right in the middle of his name as he slid one finger inside of her. He could never tire of that sound. He listened to her moans, her pleas, the heart stopping moment she screamed his name as she came.

“Please, Draco.” She pleaded with him, trying to pull him up to her face. Before he had a moment to wipe his face, she crushed her lips against his. “Please, Draco.”

“Tell me what you want.” 

She didn’t hesitate.“I need you.” Draco pulled his pants off quickly, they’ll probably need mending before he left. Draco hesitated for a fraction of a second, wondering if the overthinking Hermione Granger would have second thoughts about this. She grasped him, stroking him as he hovered. When he could take the torture anymore, he eased himself into her. Her breath caught and he had to steady himself before he embarrassed himself in front of her. She was warm, she was tight, but it was something else. He felt as if he would die if he ever separated from her. Her hands were on his back, nails digging into his skin. He pinched her nipple and watched as her hips jerked upwards again.

Flipping them over, he watched as she rode him. Her wild hair behind her, she looked like a goddess and he wasn’t worthy of this attention. Bringing his hand down to her clit, he wanted to watch her become undone on top of him. Her face looked strained, as if she was holding on. He couldn’t wait much longer, she was going to be his undoing.

“Come, Hermione. Come for me.”

She let out another moan, collapsing on him. Grabbing her hips, he helped her ride out her orgasm, and quickly brought himself to an end. They were quiet for a while, neither of them speaking while thoughts ran through their minds.

“Hermione, would you like to go to dinner with me?” Hermione paused, clearly not expecting the question.

“As in a date?”

“Yes, would you like to go out with me? I think it’s fitting since I’m clearly attracted to you, and as amazing as that was, I’d like to enjoy you outside of the bedroom as well. So to speak.”

Hermione paused, and for a minute Draco thought she was going to turn him down. Laugh at him for becoming attached when she was only looking to shag him. All his doubts vanished when she replied.

“Yes, I’d love you go to dinner with you.”


End file.
